Wind
by Katkid
Summary: sequel to Earth The final book in my element saga
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind-Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
High above the clouds of the Digital World, a small island floats, suspended in the sky. The vegetation was once rich, lush and abundant.   
  
But now, all the trees are bent as though a giant combed them. Not a single, solitary tree is bent toward the center of the once luxurious island-on the contrary, they all point toward the cliff edges of it.   
  
As with the trees, the grass points away from the center of the island.   
  
Though the island itself is quite out-of-the-ordinary, the being that occupies the center of it is extraordinary.   
  
This being goes by the name of Wind. Her very long black hair dances gently about as though wafted by an invisible breeze, always covering at least half of her face. Her deep brown eyes burn with a determination from inside, deeper than the deepest well.   
  
She wears a long dress which, like her hair, is always flowing gently as though in a light gust of wind. Ribbons that wind around her arms are always flapping in the unseen wind.   
  
Water, Fire, Earth-they were all mindless fools, Wind thought. It shall be I that rules both worlds. I am superior to them in all ways and so deserve to rule.   
  
She smiled a cold smile. Instead of her eyes lighting up along with the smile, they remained cold and uncaring.  
  
Water, the youngest-so brash and foolhardy. Fire-I should have known she would be too arrogant. Earth... Now, she was smarter than Fire, I'll give her credit for that, even if she was younger. But why she didn't destroy them all herself when they were defenseless is beyond me. I, the oldest, shall prevail, she pondered.  
  
The heartless smile widened as she removed a tiny box from the folds of her dress. It was made of a type of wood that was so dark brown it was nearly black. Ancient carvings would around all the sides of the box and she turned it around in her hands slowly, examining it as though for the first time.  
  
But no, this was not her fist time seeing this box. Hundreds of times she had unleashed its power, but this time her victim was more than she had ever hoped for: one of the Digidestined.   
  
She quietly laughed, thinking of humans with their guns and bombs. This simple yet complex box had more power than all of their weapons combined.   
  
Slowly, she opened it. Inside, there were...three hairs from the head of one of the Digidestined.   
  
Such an easy concept, really, Wind thought. The box alone can do no harm and the hair alone can do no harm, but together they form a living hell for the one who the hair belongs to.   
  
Wind looked back down to the hairs in the box and quietly murmured: "your soul belongs to me now, you fool" before snapping the lid back onto the box and laughing aloud, a sound that would send chills down a person's back...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Walking, walking, walking... Matt was walking through the forest, not knowing exactly why he was doing so. He had no idea where he was going; all he knew was that some unseen force was guiding him onward and he couldn't resist, even if he wanted to.  
  
Vaguely, he wondered where he was going and why he was walking, but the next instant the thoughts were out gone from his mind, forgotten with a calm indifference.  
  
Thoughts would form in Matt's mind, but they were fragmented, confused, broken. Bits of memories would play through his consciousness, then the next moment he would be worried about his friends, then he would think of why he was moving... But the thoughts only stayed in his mind for a moment before leaving him.   
  
A light wind was blowing around him, beckoning to him, it seemed. His eyes remained clouded, void of all emotions.  
  
Sadness, happiness-neither existed for Matt. It was as though somebody had flipped a switch in his brain and his emotions had just turned off.   
  
The wind picked up, whipping around him, but still he pressed on. Then there was a particularly strong blast of wind and he was sent flying through the air. But instead of falling back to the ground, he continued to float upwards.  
  
For a brief second, he wondered why he was floating, but then the thought was gone. It had almost been fear he had been feeling, but fear is an emotion and emotions did not exist for him.  
  
A circular island came into view and he was suddenly deposited right in the center of it.  
  
A gentle voice rang to him: "so you are here at last."  
  
Something about the voice... It was familiar... He was sure he'd heard it before. Slowly, he looked toward the place the voice had come from.   
  
It was Wind. For some reason, he was not afraid of her.   
  
"Come here, my servant," Wind whispered.  
  
Matt stepped forward, his legs moving without his consent.  
  
"To whom is your allegiance to?"  
  
In a muted, emotionless voice, Matt automatically replied: "you."  
  
Wind smiled her ghastly smile and quietly stated: "excellent." In her hands she held the box containing the three strands of Matt's hair, tracing her thin fingers over the carvings gently.   
  
Matt shuddered, feeling as though a penetrating cold was seeping into him, biting at his very bones. No thoughts of escape ran through his mind.  
  
"I think this shall do nicely," Wind smiled, still tracing over the carvings.  
  
No other thoughts were in Matt's mind now except to obey Wind's commands. He stared straight ahead with his soulless eyes.  
  
Wind's smile broadened as she thought of everything the children would do...  
  
First they will notice their friend is missing and search for him. When the time is ripe, I shall bring them before me. And let us not forget about their Digimon friends... I shan't have them getting in the way. They will never be found on nor will they ever escape from this island...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind-Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt! Come on, answer us!" Sora shouted, looking around for any sign of her friend. She, along with the seven other Digidestined had been searching for what seemed like an infinite amount of time.  
  
"He's not hurt, he can't be," TK shakily stated, squinting as though the action would help him find his brother.  
  
Another fruitless half hour of searching dragged by. Not a single sign of Matt's existence was found.  
  
The sun climbed higher and higher into the sky, blasting through the thick foliage of the forest and bearing down on the seven children.  
  
"It's so hot," Mimi whimpered.   
  
Joe nodded and added: "we might as well be in the middle of a desert."  
  
Nobody requested that they quit complaining, as they all felt like complaining themselves.  
  
The heat became more and more intense until it felt as though they were inside an oven turned up full blast.  
  
Izzy dropped to his knees then onto his stomach after hours of walking through the heat, feeling too weak to continue. He felt awful when everyone raced to his side, worried.  
  
"Izzy, are you all right?" Mimi worriedly questioned.  
  
He didn't reply, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would be sick.  
  
"I think he's got heat stroke," Joe stated. Seconds later, he gasped before also dropping to the ground.  
  
"What's happening?" Kari cried.  
  
Sora stiffened and also fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll tell you what's happening, we're dropping like flies," Tai answered as TK also fell.   
  
Mimi fearfully shook as she watched Kari fall to the ground as well. She gasped and Tai thought she was going to pass out like all the others, but she suddenly murmured: "this isn't a forest."  
  
Tai furrowed his brow and looked around. Trees surrounded them, draping their foliage above like a huge, green canopy. Long grass grew around the bases of the trees with tiny wildflowers peeping from the sea of green.  
  
"Looks like a forest to me," he replied.  
  
Mimi shook her head and whispered: "it's not."  
  
"Mimi, maybe you should sit down," Tai suggested, thinking maybe the heat was affecting how Mimi was thinking.  
  
"NO!" Mimi violently protested. "This isn't a forest, I tell you!"  
  
Tai sighed and decided to play along: "OK, what is it then?"  
  
"A desert," Mimi quietly stated.  
  
"Come on, Mimi, sit down. You're not thinking straight."  
  
Mimi shook her head and insisted: "it's a desert."  
  
Just as Tai was about to protest, the trees, grass and dirt faded away leaving only sand dunes in every way he looked.   
  
Before he could get used to the idea that what they had been walking through was a desert, Mimi's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.  
  
A warm wind began whipping and sand started whirling around Tai and the six unconscious Digidestined.  
  
Tai squinted as the sand began pelting his face, getting into his mouth and stinging his eyes. The wind became stronger as the sand storm picked up and Tai looked back to his friends only to realize he couldn't see them through the thick cloud of sand.  
  
He quickly pulled the goggles that were an ever-present feature down over his eyes and forced his way back through the sand, gagging as more sand blew into his mouth.  
  
Just as he finally found his six friends, a bright light penetrated the thick cloud of sand for a brief instant and they disappeared.  
  
The wind roared, and sand continued to pelt his face and arms. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. After a couple of seconds, he also glowed and disappeared as his friends had.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Wind smiled as she locked the seventh cell in her mini-prison on the bottom of the floating island.   
  
Tonight the Digidestined, my prisoners, die, she thought.  
  
Quickly, she returned to the center of the island and removed the box from the folds of her dress once again.  
  
Matt was waiting for her when she returned.  
  
"Tonight you shall kill your friends one by one, my slave," Wind calmly said.  
  
Matt nodded and tonelessly retorted: "they will die as you wish."  
  
"Excellent," Wind whispered, once again tracing the carvings on the box with her graceful fingers.  
  
She watched as Matt shivered and smiled her evil smile once again, and then replaced the box to its place in the folds of her dress before raking her fingers through Matt's hair.  
  
"Yes, tonight," she whispered as he shook even more uncontrollably.  
  
And then she quickly drew her hand back allowing Matt to step away. The pupils of his eyes were swallowed up in an empty sea of blue...  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Wind-Part III  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabumon opened his eyes feeling as though he had been sleeping for years.   
  
The first thing he noticed was that none of his friends were with him. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a forest he had never seen before.  
  
The trees were all sharply bent in one direction making it difficult if not impossible to move to the center of the island.   
  
He looked at the setting sun and noticed that instead of the usual warm, buttery yellow tone it was a cold blood red.  
  
This frightened him, as he had never felt sunlight so cold, so dead, so chilling.  
  
Even though he had a natural fur coat, he shivered and started making his way through the thick line of trees...  
  
  
~*~  
  
Wind sat staring at the blood-red sunset.  
  
"It is time," she calmly stated, turning to Matt. "You will be needing this," she added, handing him a dagger. "Oh, and I wouldn't test its sharpness with your finger unless you will not be needing the use of the finger. That blade will cut through anything."  
  
Matt set off; ready to finish Wind's evil deed...  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK coughed and sat up slowly, noticing he was in a small cage.   
  
At least I'm not out in the hot sun anymore, he thought.   
  
He looked down at the ground of his cell and gasped in surprise. It looked like he was high above the Digiworld. Trees that had seemed incredibly tall from ground level looked no bigger than toys now and the huge lakes looked like nothing more than tiny puddles of water.  
  
Upon looking at the ceiling of the cage, he saw that it was wedged tightly into the ground of a floating piece of land.  
  
Six other cages similar to the ones he was in were also hanging from the bottom of the land. Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Joe and Kari were all in their own cages, but Matt was nowhere to be seen.  
  
As TK watched, Izzy opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Izzy!" TK cried. "Where are we?"  
  
Izzy sat up and slowly glanced about their surroundings, taking it all in with an amazing amount of calmness. He opened his laptop and accessed the map of the Digital World, looking for the familiar dots that symbolized their Digivices' location, but saw none.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," he muttered, squinting at the screen thinking that perhaps he had overlooked the dots. He stated a bit louder so TK could hear: "I don't see us on the map anywhere."  
  
"What does that mean then?" TK fearfully whimpered.  
  
"Well, it means one of two things. Either our Digivices have lost power which would mean we are all dead or we are in an uncharted region," Izzy replied, turning off his laptop and lying back down. He still hadn't quite fully recovered from the extreme heat he had been exposed to earlier.  
  
A noise from above startled TK and he whispered: "what's that?"  
  
In answer to his question, Matt the ceiling of his cage slid open for a moment and Matt jumped into the cage.  
  
"Matt!" TK happily cried, racing to his older brother's side. "You're OK!"  
  
"Of course I'm OK, TK," Matt drawled.  
  
TK furrowed his brow. He had never heard Matt sound so cold and empty. Then he caught a glance of Matt's eyes and gasped. They were void of any emotion and dark.  
  
As he watched, Matt raised a dagger, ready to bring it down on his brother.  
  
In panic, TK jumped backwards, causing Matt to miss him. The momentum of the stab made Matt keep driving the dagger down until it hit the bottom of the cage. It sank up to the end of the blade through the metal. When he removed the dagger from the bottom of the cage, it left a large, gaping hole.  
  
"Matt, stop it!" TK shouted, backing against the wall of the cage as his older brother advanced on him.  
  
Matt walked toward his brother, his expression never flickering, his pace never changing.   
  
He stood in front of TK, the dagger clutched tightly in his hand. Again, he raised it, ready to stab.  
  
"Wait!" Izzy shouted.   
  
Matt faltered for a moment and Izzy quickly continued: "you don't want to do this, Matt. You would never hurt TK."  
  
For a brief moment, Matt's eyes returned to normal and they widened in fear before reverting back to the soulless pits they had been.  
  
Again, he raised the dagger to strike.   
  
"Matt, please," TK mumbled.  
  
For the second time, Matt paused. He saw the look of anguish in his brother's eyes dropped the dagger.  
  
The dagger slipped through the bottom of the cage and fell to the Digiworld below.  
  
"I...can't do it," Matt muttered. Then he gasped and cried out in mental pain.  
  
"If you won't kill them then I will!" Wind's voice roared. "And then I will kill you!"  
  
In a bright light, the five unconscious Digidestined were reawakened and all eight were transported to the center of the island...and Wind...  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

Wind—Part IV

The eight Digidestined appeared in the center of the island.A harsh, chilling gust of wind was whipping around the children's faces.Glaring at them was Wind herself, looking extremely angry indeed.

Mimi screamed and shrieked: "what are those?" indicating at something that was blowing in the wind.

The "those" Mimi had been referring to were hundreds of small balls of light, floating about in the wind.

Wind laughed a humorless laugh and shouted back: "do you not know what the wind is?"

She got no reply and continued: "ever wonder exactly why they say the wind howls or cries?It's an age-old mystery exactly WHAT wind was, exactly WHAT made it blow.Well, I'll tell you."She motioned to the tiny balls of light and stated: "that is the force that wind is made of."

Izzy shook his head and questioned: "then why hasn't anyone ever seen them before?"

"Of course you can't SEE souls in your world.Those points of light each represent a soul that was lost to me.And so the wind howls, lamenting lives lost.And this shall be the fate of your friend."

Out came the small box again and Matt stiffened, feeling the mental block suddenly jam back into his mind, making reality and dreams blur.

From just behind the first line of trees, a familiar shout came: "Blue blaster!"

The beam of blue energy raced toward Wind, hitting her and catching her off guard.For the moment, the box was forgotten as she turned to face her attacker.

But the moment her back turned, another shout came: "Spiral twister!"

The swirling green ray hit Wind, once again surprising her.She growled in frustration and clapped her hands.

In a strong gust of wind (which was highlighted by hundreds of the souls) Gabumon and Biyomon were sucked out of the forest closely followed by Tentomon, Agumon and Patamon.Gatomon was also caught, along with Palmon and Gomamon.

The eight Rookie Digimon were spun in a huge tornado, which looked like some sort of spectacular laser light show.

Before the Digidestined could begin to worry about their Digimon, Wind had turned back to them and directed seven more of the bright souls to them.Everyone but Matt was hit and sent flying backward and crashing into the first line of trees in the dense forest.

She then walked to Matt and stated: "as I said, you die now."

Matt felt as though he was split in two—half of him wanted so badly to be free and the other half was the half that Wind controlled, dragging him relentlessly down.After a moment of battle, the half that was rebelling won over and he managed to whisper: "let me go."

Wind once again laughed her icy laugh and she replied: "you want your freedom?Then go right ahead and take it" while holding out the box.

Matt made a grab for the box, but Wind scraped her long fingernails across the surface of the box and he cried out in pain.Lights were dancing behind his eyes as he continued to reach for the box.

He could vaguely hear Wind laughing as the lights were blinding him.Then he had the box in his hand.In one split second he wrenched the box from her hands, knocking the lid off.The three hairs inside flew out and the mental block left him for good.

Wind screeched in surprise and grabbed the blonde-haired boy by his shirt.

"Enjoy your moment of freedom, as you will be dead in seconds," she whispered, holding a dagger like the one she had given Matt earlier.

Slowly, she raised it in the air, and then brought it towards Matt's chest.The instant before the blade would have pierced his skin, he heard Wind gasp and then grunt as she was knocked over.

He opened his eyes to see that Tai had tackled Wind from behind.The other Digidestined were standing, ready to fight.

"I've had just about enough of you, pest," Wind muttered, rotating her hand in a circular motion.

A strong gust of wind started whipping against the seven children as she continued to rotate her hand faster and faster.Seconds later, a huge tornado had arisen, illuminated by more of the glowing souls.It sucked the seven children up into it, whirling them around and around.

And in the very center of it stood Wind, still holding Matt by his shirt and watching, very much amused as she listened to the screams of the seven trapped Digidestined.

Kari was suddenly flung from the tornado, kicking her legs and flailing her arms, trying to regain control over her momentum, but the force of the wind had thrown her a very far distance.So far, in fact, that she was thrown over the edge of the floating island, plummeting to the ground below.

"NO!" Matt screamed, trying to be heard over the roar of the wind.

TK was next and Matt watched in anguish as his younger brother also fell, disappearing from view.

Then it was Mimi, then Sora and Joe.The Digimon were also being flung from the island.He had watched in shock as even Biyomon had been unable to fly from the force of the wind.

Izzy was next, and finally Tai.

All his friends had been thrown from the island, the Digimon as well.Tears stung his eyes.There was no way anybody could survive a fall like that.No chance at all.

"And now for you," Wind cackled, once again turning to Matt with the dagger.

There was nowhere to run except straight into the tornado.Wait, that was it!The tornado!

I guess either way I'll end up dead, so I might as well not give her the pleasure of killing me, he thought.

In one quick motion, he wrenched out of Wind's grip and jumped into the tornado.

"Fool!Either way my work is done!" Wind cried after him.

The wind forced his eyes closed as he swirled around and around faster and faster.Then he felt himself thrown from the tornado, flying out of control.He opened his eyes to just in time to see the edge of the island pass him by.

Then he was falling, faster and faster to the ground below.

It was a wild feeling.If there had been a cushion or a bungee cord to keep him safe, Matt would have liked the rush.

But there was no safety device and the ground rushed up to meet him, faster and faster.

He closed his eyes waiting for impact.

There was a great amount of pain as he felt himself hit the ground and then it was gone and there was instead a bright light that left him blinking.

When the light faded enough for him to be able to see, he was surprised at what he saw.

The seven other Digidestined were in the same place as he was, but it didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Where are we?" he wondered aloud.

"That's what I'd like to know," Tai retorted.

"Is this what it's like to be dead?" TK asked.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and thought that maybe it wasn't so bad.

The eight Digidestined seemed to be suspended in midair, nothing below, above or around them at all.Matt got the idea that if you wanted to, you could get around by walking, but that seemed odd with nothing under his feet.It was dark in this place they were in, the only light coming from themselves.

Then it was like somebody had flipped a light switch and millions upon millions of unwavering lines appeared all over in this darkness.Eight of them stood out, as they were the colors of each of the Digidestined's crests.

"What are those?" Kari wondered.

Izzy thought for a moment and slowly stated: "they look like they could be life lines.Lines that represent our lives with millions of others around them."

A voice from everywhere and nowhere boomed: that is correct.

"Who are you?" Joe shouted into the nothingness."I think I might be allergic to being dead."

The voice chuckled a warm laugh and returned: fear not.Your time has not come yet.As you stated before, the lines represent life.And the ones that represent your lives have a long, long way to go.

"Wait a second, Wind killed us!We're all dead right now!" Sora insisted.

Replied the voice: that may be true, but it was not supposed to happen.In an alternate reality you defeated her.

Matt queried: "you mean there's more than one of us?"

In loose terms, yes.But in technical terms, no.

"Well which one is it?" Mimi demanded.

There are hundreds of different paths one can take.But there is only one you.Each of these paths represent what could have been, what might have happened.When something happens and you turn down the wrong pathway, an alternate dimension is created.The dimension of what was supposed to happen continues to play out while the mistake dimension is the place you truly end up.Therefore, you split into two.But eventually the two paths must meet.

"I think I get it," Izzy stated."So we were in the mistake dimension."

Correct.But you must return to the true dimension.You see, your duplicates cannot live life as you would.They are incapable of it.They can only make the same decisions as you normally would.They cannot feel the same emotions as you.They cannot truly be you.

"But how do we get back?And how can we defeat Wind?" TK wondered.

To defeat Wind is in your destinies.You already know how to defeat her.All you need to do is find it inside yourselves.It is fate and destiny that light triumphs over darkness, that good prevails over evil.And it is in Wind's destiny to be defeated.As for how to return to your true dimension, do not worry.I shall take care of it.

The eight children were suddenly immobile and began moving toward the lines that represented their lives.

Faster and faster they went, getting closer and closer.

And then they were sent into the lines and the realm disappeared in a flash of light…


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind-Part V  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light grew brighter and brighter, then splintered into millions of tiny pieces. The tiny pieces were billions of tiny numbers and it took the Digidestined a moment for them to realize that they were seeing the Digiworld in its true form.  
  
The numbers swirled around and around them until they reconfigured into the Digiworld they all knew.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon cried, racing to her partner.  
  
"Joe!" Gomamon added, also running to his best friend's side.  
  
One by one the Digimon returned to their partner's sides.  
  
After a few minutes of rejoicing, Joe stated: "I hate to be a downer, but how are we supposed to defeat Wind? I don't think we'll get another chance like we did before."  
  
"Well, the voice said we already know how to beat Wind, so I think we should just get up there and get it over with," Tai replied.  
  
"What if we have to actually figure it out first?" Matt contradicted.  
  
"If we already know how to beat Wind, then why can't any of us figure it out?" Sora wondered.  
  
All this time, Izzy had been typing rapidly on his laptop, fingers nearly a blur.  
  
"How can you sit there playing with your laptop at a time like this?" Mimi demanded.  
  
Izzy did not answer and instead typed even faster.   
  
"Izzy?" Mimi prompted.  
  
The young computer genius suddenly cried in triumph: "I've got it!"  
  
Debating about what to do about the current situation abruptly halted and everyone looked at Izzy.  
  
He quickly began to explain: "when we passed through our lifelines and back into this world, you all saw that data, right?"  
  
All seven children nodded and Izzy continued: "well some of it wasn't data that fits with this world. So it got downloaded onto my computer. As it turns out, the data was Wind's code."  
  
"Wind's code?" TK repeated.  
  
"It has all of the information on her. And from the looks of it, she's been around for a long time. Centuries, millennia maybe. One of the files states what her weakness is."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kari urged.  
  
"I was coming to that," Izzy retorted. "It says that the only thing that can defeat her is the other elements."  
  
"Then that means..." Joe trailed off.  
  
"There's got to be some other way," Patamon insisted.  
  
Izzy quickly scanned the rest of the information, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"According to these files, Water, Fire and Earth still exist. They just lost their ability to be a danger to us."  
  
"But why would they want to do anything to Wind? They're on the same side, aren't they?" Mimi wondered.  
  
Matt slowly shook his head and replied: "Wind destroyed Earth. And something tells me that none of them are going to be too happy she turned traitor on them. Maybe if we get her to admit out loud that it was her, they'll take care of it."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Wind sat once again in the center of the island, feeling very satisfied with herself.   
  
I never dreamed destroying the Digidestined could be so simple. They were foolish, the whole lot of them. Now I will be free to rule both worlds.  
  
A dot in the sky caught her eye and she looked up at it.  
  
It seemed to be moving closer and closer to her and it began to take on a most definite shape-a huge bird.  
  
"What?" she muttered as the bird came closer and closer. Within minutes it had landed directly in front of her and from its back climbed eight children.  
  
Wind narrowed her eyes and hissed: "I thought I destroyed you. How many times shall I have to kill you?"  
  
As she stared at them, the giant bird shimmered and shrank back down to a small pink bird.  
  
"Thanks, Biyomon," Sora whispered.  
  
Wind felt a bit edgy. These children had survived something that would kill any ordinary person. Something about them was definitely a danger to her.  
  
"I shall simply destroy you again," she muttered, beginning to rotate her hand, directing the enormous tornado back into being.  
  
"Too bad that you'll never be able to enjoy it if you win," Mimi shouted as the wind became stronger. "Being a traitor isn't much fun!"  
  
Wind stiffened and abruptly stopped rotating her hand.  
  
"What did you say?" she whispered.  
  
"You heard her," Joe chimed in. "You're a traitor and you know it."  
  
"So why'd you do it anyway?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Do WHAT?" Wind roared.  
  
Kari answered: "turn against Earth and destroy her when she had us."  
  
"I did no such thing," Wind denied.  
  
Matt smiled and stated: "then why else would Earth have shouted 'traitor' when she died?"  
  
Wind faltered for a moment before screaming: "exactly WHAT are you trying to say?!?"  
  
"You turned against your team. And that is not a good thing to do," Izzy supplied.  
  
"What did you think you would gain?" TK queried.  
  
Wind stiffened once again before growling with rage. She had jus realized she was allowing these eight children to frighten her.   
  
I'll take care of that, she thought, once again rotating her hand and calling the tornado into being.  
  
She watched in satisfaction as the eight Digidestined and eight Digimon were sucked into the swirling winds.  
  
After considering for a moment, she shouted up to them: "as your last wish, I will answer all your questions."  
  
A pause before she continued: "I killed Earth. And you want to know why? Because she was weak and she wanted to rule both worlds with a shared power. All three of those pathetic little weaklings wanted to split the power that belonged to me."  
  
Again, she paused and looked at the children in the tornado before adding: "I am the oldest and most powerful of all the elements and therefore deserve a certain amount of respect. But they were unwilling to give it to me." At this point her eyes darkened and she whispered: "and so they had to go."  
  
Before she could continue, a wave of water was bearing down on her. Her eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on her.  
  
Then the trees that had been swept backward snapped straight up and their branches shot out, wrapping her up tightly. Earth's voice boomed: "so you thought you'd get away with treachery?"  
  
A wave of fire engulfed Wind and Wind screamed: "no! All my work is left unfinished! Curse you Digidestined!"  
  
The fire blew outward in an incredibly strong gust of wind, but Wind herself had evaporated.  
  
The tornado abruptly stopped blowing and the sixteen children and Digimon dropped to the ground.  
  
The hundreds of souls flew in all directions, all disappearing into nothingness in the blink of an eye.  
  
And while all this was happening, the floating island was returning to the Digiworld. When it landed, the ground expanded in all directions, merging into the Digiworld.  
  
"It's over," Tai muttered.  
  
Izzy re-opened his laptop, searching for the information that had been downloaded into it earlier and groaned in exasperation. It had disappeared.  
  
"So what exactly happened to Water, Fire, Earth and Wind anyway?" Mimi queried.  
  
Izzy shrugged and supplied: "My guess would be is that they balanced each other out."  
  
"One thing's for sure, they won't be a threat to either world again," Matt stated.  
  
And so ends the threat of the four elements Water, Fire, Earth and Wind, all attempting to destroy the Digidestined and instead ending up destroying themselves.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: Thank you so much everyone who was nice enough to review this! I am happy to hear that you enjoyed it. Another new fic by me coming soon! ^_^)  



End file.
